mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
CoffeeFlavoredMilk
MisdreavusLord159 (formally known as TheSlkMugen) is a author that is confused to be Soniclenkirbyfan8 (though that was the name of the creator of the Pac-Man platformers on the website, meaning the name might be stolen). Creations 'Characters' *Rocko (Rocko's Modern Life) *Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic The Hedgehog) *1337 Neo Sonic (Sonic The Hedgehog/Edited) *Zim (Invader Zim) *Mr. Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) *GIR (Invader Zim) *Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob SquarePants) *TheSlkMugen (Character) (Original) *Whoild (Original) *Krunk (Toontown/Original) *Darkwing Duck (Disney) *Len (Melty Blood) *Orochi Gill (Mugen Fighters Guild) *Patrick (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Tepig (Pokémon) *Memy9909 (Goanimate/YouTube) *Kermit The Frog (The Muppets) {Beta} *Lilligant (Pokémon) He also made alot of Apocalyptic characters and 2 edits of Pacman. But these were heard about on certain places. 'Edits' *Zim *Microsoft Sam *Stimpy *Ren Hoek *Hamtaro *Gallade 'Stages' *Krusty Krab (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Plains (Original) *Road (Original) *Chip's House (TheRealDotComShow) *Digi Beach (TheRealDotComShow) *Rocko's House (Rocko's Modern Life) *Jellyfish Fields (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Koakuma's Stage (Touhou Project) W.I.P. 'Characters' *Vermillion Ahika (Melty Blood) *Stimpy (On hold) (The Ren and Stimpy Show) *Winnie The Pooh (Disney) *Arthur Read (On hold) (Arthur) *Sheldon J. Plankton (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Totodile (Pokémon) *Sonic the Hedgehog V4 (Sonic the Hedgehog) *High Five Ghost (Regular Show) *Gary the Snail (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Dry Bones (Mario Series) *Barbado Rex (Original) *Fat Espeon (Original/Pokémon) *Owlingtin (Original) *Pomeranian (Real Life) *Noah (AngryNoahs) (Original) *Feathers McGraw (Wallace and Gromit) *Carmen (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Meloetta (Pokémon) *Carrie (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Littlefoot (The Land Before Time) *Jenny XJ9 (My Life as a Teenage Robot) *Mew Ichigo (Tokyo Mew Mew) *Sukia Ibuki (Touhou) *??n??n (Regular Show) 'Edits' *Oshawott *Spongebob Squarepants *George Goodlake *Vinnie Gill *Sheep *Grover *Mung Daal *Zoroark *Ferroseed *Rigby *Rotom *Anais Watterson *Retarded Lola Bunny *Blue Aardvark *Chowder 'Stages' *No Way? No Way! (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Rosey Fields (Original) *Wise Owl Library (Original) *Destruction of Josh Geary's House (Original) *Bikini Bottom Theater (SpongeBob SquarePants) *The Pokemon Mansion (Pokémon) Future W.I.P. 'Characters' *Robot Gir (Invader Zim) *Sion (Melty Blood) *Dib (Invader Zim) *Human Zim (On hold) (Invader Zim) *Microsoft Mike (TTS) *Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob SquarePants) *TheSlkMugen (Character) (Original) *Birdon (Kirby) *DoodleBob (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Alvin Seville (Alvin and the Chipmunks) *Cheezy (TheRealDotComShow) *Yukari Yakumo (Touhou) *Reisen Udongein Inaba (Touhou) *Koakuma (Touhou) *Mamizou (Touhou) *Seiga Kaku (Touhou) *Reiai (Original) *Chen (Touhou) *Ran Yakamo (Touhou) *Chip The Computer Chip (TheRealDotComShow) *Max Goof (A Goofy Movie) *Jellyfish (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Dart Monkey (Balloons Tower Defense) *Coach Zucchini (Toontown) *Vendetta (Making Fiends) *Len V2 (Melty Blood) *Mr. Krabs V2 (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Felix (On hold) (Felix the Cat) *Misdreavus (Pokémon) *Sceptile (Pokémon) *Snivy (Pokémon) *Sandile (Pokémon) *Futo (Touhou) *TheSuperBaxter (Youtube/Goanimate) *Marisa Kirisame (Touhou) *Treecko (Pokémon) *Seedot (Pokémon) *Mareep (Pokémon) *Snover (Pokémon) *Breloom (Pokémon) *Cavalier King Charles Spaniel (Real Life) *Cinccino (Pokemon) *Fievel (An American Tale) *Arcade Homer (The Simpsons) *???a ?a?a?m??a (Touhou Project) 'Edits' *Zim *Rocko *Darkwing Duck *Squidward *Red Bird *Sandy *Grim *Chowder *Gumball Watterson *Mr. Krabs *GIR *Skitty *Psyduck *Elmo *Marge Simpson *Muscle Man *Filburt *Mismagius *Jerry *Nicole Watterson *Retarded Megara Cancelled W.I.P. *Gaz *Hakase *Gordon *Mordecai *Chowder *Miles "Tails" Prower Edits *Reispool *High Five Ghost External Links *TheSlkmugen's YouTube *TheSlkmugen: his videos on Dailymotion *TheSlkmugen's new YouTube account Category:CreatorsCategory:YouTubersCategory:DeviantART Users